Flames and Shadows
by yurihime96
Summary: Usui Takumi is the adopted son of a dreaded Yakuza clan leader and has many dark secrets in his past. Misaki Ayuzawa is the eldest daughter and heir of the leader of another famed Yakuza clan. What will happen when these two meet in the explosive setting...of high school? Will the secrets of their pasts come in the way of their new found friendship? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Flames and shadows**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this fanfic are part of 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!', which is the property of Hiro Fujiwara (God bless her soul!). Apart from the OC's, that is. Any resemblance to any person, place or event, whether real or fictional, is purely unintentional and coincidental. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A mission….and a revelation**

The three black-clad assassins slipped silently through the dark corridors. Though the high class hotel they were currently in had been almost ridiculously easy to penetrate, they still needed to be careful to avoid detection. All three were trained to perfection, but they still needed to exercise caution especially when the mission involved murder….

The leader, who was the tallest of the three, suddenly stopped in front of a door with an ornate golden knob. No. 25. His jade green eyes shimmered in the dim moonlight filtering in through the French windows. He beckoned the shortest member of their group forward and whispered, "It has a keycard system. Be quick, Kuuga." The short man nodded, his brown eyes narrowed with concentration. He stepped forward and took out a strange black scanner, pointed it towards the doorknob and tapped a few buttons. There was a faint hiss, a click and then the door opened silently. Kuuga gave a thumbs up to his companions and stepped back. The other two padded into the luxurious suite in complete silence, like predators. One of them paused and gave a low, surprised whistle-"Would you look at this place? No wonder this guy is so uptight about security…..it's almost a shame to kill him!". His tall companion hissed "Be quiet, Tora!". Tora shrugged and followed him into the magnificent bedroom. Their target was fast asleep on the king sized four-poster bed, his soft snores the only sound in the silent room. The green eyed assassin stepped forward, silently removing a gleaming knife from the inside of his jacket. The razor sharp edges of the blade sparkled pale blue-and-silver, lethal and beautiful. The assassin moved as if to stab his victim, and then he did something assassins don't usually do…..he woke his victim up.

The sleeping man stirred as he felt someone touch his shoulder. He blinked sleepily twice and then woke up, only to be greeted by the sight of two young men standing over him with knives in their hands. Just as he was about to cry out, the taller of the two young men stepped out of the shadows into the light of his bedside lamp. The man's voice died in his throat. He gaped at his attacker in utter silence for a few seconds, and then finally managed to utter a few words-"U…Usui…Takumi?"

**Ohayo minnasan! This is my first fanfic. I got the idea while travelling in the car…I have always been a big fan of Maid Sama, so please read and review! All constructive criticism appreciated…**

**Yuri hime, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The assassin's identity

**Chapter 2: The assassin's identity**

The green eyed assassin blinked and said, "That's right, Mr. Matsuda. It is me. And I am here to kill you." Mr. Matsuda laughed bitterly and said,"I thought as much. I suppose your foster father sent you here? And I assume you won't go back without the file?"

Tora answered him "Right on all counts. Now hand over the file and we'll make it quick and painless, old man." The man nodded and walked over to a chest of drawers. He opened the third drawer, and took out a thick black file. He threw it to Usui and slowly walked to the bed. He sighed and said,"You know, Usui kun, I knew your father. He was an honorable man. He made the wrong choices, but still…." "Shut up, Mr. Matsuda. I did not come here to hear you talk about the past. I have an unpleasant job to perform, so please turn around and close your eyes. Your bodyguards will be here in three minutes" Usui growled. Tora spun around to face him-"What do you mean, three minutes? What bodyguards? How do you even _know _this stuff?"

Usui sighed and said," There was a tracking device in his drawer. He pressed the alert button on it while looking for the file and the guards are on the ground floor so they should be here any minute now. So let's just leave…" So saying he spun on his heel and walked to the door leading to the corridor. Mr. Matsuda looked at him incredulously.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Usui looked back at him and smirked. "I never said that." Suddenly Kuuga hissed loudly from the doorway, "The guards….I hear them coming!"

A few seconds later, the sound of a gunshot reverberated through the halls.

**Ohayo minna! So you can see I've left you on a bit of a cliffie here….stay tuned for more in the following chapters! I really hope I can pull this off, 'coz it's my first time trying something like this….**

**Yuri hime, over and out!**


End file.
